If We Didn't Have The Line
by bea.tricks
Summary: Who can resist dirty talk in public places? Oneshot... in three, no four... four parts! BB. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm a big fan of realistic situations for our heroes, and I don't really think they'd be quite so suggestible, but hey, it's my first fic I've posted, and it's a quick oneshot (maybe two, if you like it and send me lots of reviews). And besides, who can resist dirty talk in public places?_

_I don't own Bones. It'd be nice, but it just ain't gonna happen._

-----

After a long week of work, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan sat at their regular table in the diner, he leaning back from his burger, she huddled over her salad.

"It seems we've had quite a number of sex fetish and online dating cases lately," Brennan noted, stabbing at a tomato.

"You know, you're right. What, is there a season for this kind of thing?"

"Well, Booth, you were the one who said people keep on trying for that connection."

"Yeah," he rested his chin on his arm and scrunched his face up, admitting, "I suppose that is a year-round kinda deal."

Brennan spoke through her salad, still chewing, "There are a limited number of places people can meet. So you wind up with a limited segment of the population. There are websites, bars and clubs, and as ill-advised as it is, there is the work pool."

Booth chuckled, "The funny thing is, the place you're most likely to meet someone you can really relate to _is_ actually at work," and, raising his eyebrows, he added, "as ill-advised as it is."

"It's very true. I mean, in our situations for example, how many people are you going to meet who can understand or even deal with how we work with human remains? It's such a taboo in our society, death is so desperately hidden away. Angela once had a date who literally ran when he discovered what she did for a living. Perhaps people in our line of work are just meant to be alone."

The two sat eating in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"You know, Bones, if we weren't partners, and we didn't have that line we can't cross... I think I'd want more than a coffee relationship with you."

"Yeah?" Brennan picked up her coffee and brought it to her mouth.

"I'd want to kiss you." He picked up his burger. "Passionately."

Booth took a bite and it took Brennan three tries before she could swallow the coffee she'd just sipped.

"And often." He said it casually, almost offhand.

Scenarios flickered before her eyes. Booth in her life, by her side, but not in her work. She acknowledged that her job would be less enjoyable, but all the same it seemed that her temperature jumped up a few degrees as the possibilities floated through her mind. "I don't think coffee would be enough either," she admitted as her eyes drifted to his mouth and she imagined him chewing on the end of his pen. Just then his tongue darted out of his mouth to catch a drop of ketchup and her center twitched. "You appear to have a rather expressive tongue."

The corner of his mouth curled up into a sly grin and she caught an eyebrow flash. "You have no idea," he said in a low murmur.

Her hands trembled slightly and she put down her mug. She began to speak slowly, haltingly.

"And you really are... very well structured," Brennan noted as she let her eyes slide to his shoulders and chest, which had begun rising and falling at a faster-than-normal pace. "I'd be very interested in exploring your body... if we didn't have the line, of course."

"If we didn't have the line," Booth breathed, "I'd want to touch your skin. I don't think I could keep myself from worshipping it with my mouth."

Brennan's lips parted and her lungs expanded to ten times their regular size.

"And I'd want to taste your neck, and your," he took a breath and his tongue slipped out and back into his mouth again before continuing heavily, "breasts, and all the way down," his eyes flickered down her body to where her body disappeared below the table.

"So would I," Brennan said as her eyes caressed the length of his torso, "if we didn't have the line."

She paused and bit her lip. "I'd want to feel you inside of me."

Booth's breathing stopped entirely and the base of his stomach vanished.

"You would be deep, stretching me, pushing me. I'd want to feel your weight on me, in me."

Booth leaned in toward her, arms crossed on the table as he had a thousand times before, "You'd be so wet."

She mirrored his posture. "I am," she mouthed and Booth groaned under his breath.

"I would drive you to the edge, and you'd do the same to me. We'd fall together. I'd pulse inside of you and draw my name from your lips."

"Again and again," her agreement floated like a ghost across the brief distance between their open faces.

"And we'd get close."

"To breaking the laws of physics," she answered, "yes."

"If we didn't have the line."

"If we didn't have the line."

They stared into each others' eyes for one long minute, or an hour, neither was quite certain of foolish things like time. Suddenly Brennan plunged a hand in her purse, pulled out a twenty, and slapped it on the table. Booth leapt to his feet and grabbed her hand, leading her quickly out the door.

Line be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's the thing, I started this as a oneshot, but thanks to all your wonderful reviews, I've decided to, let's say, tie things up a bit. It took me a little bit of time to figure out the second chapter, and now that I'm into it, it would be disproportionately longer than the first. SO... my "oneshot" is now a "threeshot" with chapter 3 well underway._

_Bones is still not mine, which is a damn shame._

-----

"Booth! You're going to crash and we'll both die before you even get to second base."

Booth had barely resisted the urge to turn on the siren as he sped in the direction of his apartment with Bones next to him, wet of her own admission. He slowed down 2 miles an hour from where he was before until he got to the next stop light. Then it was back to his high speed chase.

"How do you even know that term?" he asked before a half dozen reasons broached his mind and he realized he didn't want to know.

"It's not like I've never been with a man before, Booth."

"Didn't hear that." He looked over his shoulder shiftily and switched lanes.

Brennan fixed her upper body in his direction, "I said, 'It's not like...'"

"Okaay!" Booth interrupted. "Let's keep the talk off past lovers if you don't mind."

The two had been sitting tensed in anticipation for a moment when Brennan burst, "Booth, turn right here!"

"Toward the Jeffersonian? I suppose the lab is closer than my place, but you really want...?"

Her nails scraped lightly over the back of his neck and lightning shot down his spine. His hands spun clockwise.

"Work it is!"

They said hello to the night watchman, who greeted them by name and waved them on. Stepping conspicuously quickly down the hall, Booth noted that, even though he was taller than she, within the Jeffersonian, regardless of how fast he was walking, he always felt like he was lagging behind his partner. A hand shot out and curled around her hip, just above where her low-riding jeans sat, and he was certain she had quaked beneath his touch. They turned a corner.

"We're going to your office?" Booth queried.

She said nothing, but smiled conspiratorially.

"That's hot. Skulls and mummies have always been a personal turn-on," the sarcasm dripped like saliva from the mouth of a hungry bulldog.

"I've worked here, eaten, slept, showered here..." she breathed.

Booths eyes zipped off to stare absently into the distance for several moments before he jerked his head back in her direction.

"...I've cried, ran, crawled, fought, gotten drunk, but I've always wondered..." It must have been Booth's imagination but he thought her hips were beginning to sway more widely than usual as she stepped.

"Huh. All the same, I'd always thought this place was pretty much for work, not for fun."

"Oh, believe me, Booth. You're a _lot_ of work."

"And I'm sure I'll be working pretty hard tonight, right?"

"You'd better believe it, buck-o."

As the two passed through the sliding glass doors into the lab, they discovered Zack was still there, up on the platform. He called to them, "Dr. Brennan, I thought you'd gone home for the night."

Brennan seemed slightly deflated to see her young colleague still there. "Oh, Booth and I are just going to go over some paperwork."

Booth stood close and shot under his breath, "Well, I'd usually push it _off_ the desk first, but whatever you want."

"I just finished the osteological profile. Angela made some adjustments to the Angelator that will allow us to be more specific about skin resistance and sweat production."

Booth stepped behind Brennan to hide the hand that slid down to the small of her back. "Mmm, oh there will be _definite_ sweat production," he stated, a finger dipping mischievously into the waist of her dark jeans.

A tremor shot outwards from her belly. "Is anyone else still here?" questioned Brennan, praying to God or Vishnu or whatever invisible deity might be listening that they were the last three.

"No, Angela and Hodgins took off an hour ago. Do you need any help?" Zack finished shutting down the computers he'd been using.

"Thanks, but I think we've got things under control."

Booth took a tiny step closer to her and spoke through a straight face, "You'd better believe you'll be out of control very very soon, whether Zack's still here or not."

Her breath hitched, "Why don't you go on home, Zack? Get some rest, it's been a hard week."

"Getting harder as we speak," Booth whispered as her elbow finally sped in the direction of his ribs. "Oof!"

"I was just leaving." Zack picked up his bag and walked past them.

"Bye Zack, have a good weekend."

"You too, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth."

They watched him walk steadily from the lab and then turned on their heels.

-----

_I know, I'm a tease. Don't shoot me. Chapter 3 will fulfill all your fantasies. I write faster when I'm buried in happiness, so send lots of reviews and chocolate._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the wait, but work reared its ugly head._

_So when I said chapter 3 would fulfill all your fantasies, I actually meant chapter 4. But don't start throwing stones yet, 3 and 4 are coming together. As i wrote, it just kept getting longer, but I hardly think I'll be getting any complaints. (unintentional double entendres brought to you by late night writing and a lovely chianti)_

_I know that there aren't actually any blinds in Brennan's office, but i've taken a liberty. Go with me on it. I've got some ever so slightly more serious ideas, but those are for other stories. Also, we are moving way way too fast to be realistic. This is for silly and sexy and utter self-indulgence. Enjoy the fun!_

-----

Booth followed his partner into her office, bumping into the doorframe. Pain only registered for a split second before his eyes seized on the sight of Brennan removing her jacket and revealing the form-fitting button-up top she wore. She absently threw her jacket in the direction of the standing coat rack in the corner, it caught on one of the hooks and looked at them precariously for a moment before toppling. Suppressing a chuckle, Booth removed his own coat and tossed it at the coat rack sprawled on the floor.

His flinging motion swerved smoothly into a grab for Brennan's waist. She smiled while his face went to her chest, kissing the bare skin and struggling with the buttons on her shirt. "I have waited far too long to touch you," he muttered breathlessly.

"Wait. Let me close the blinds." She managed to move away from him and after a brief pause he followed as though attached with elastic, catching up quickly. Brennan felt him press the length of his long body behind her

Closing the blinds to her office was rather difficult with Booth pressing her body between his firm one and his strong but softly roaming hands. "Booth! your finely trained senses can withstand torture for hours, days even, but you can't keep your hands off me for another thirty seconds?"

His lips left her neck long enough to articulate, "That is correct," and delved back to work.

"What if someone sees?"

"It's Friday night, Bones. Not everyone is as freakishly dedicated to their work as you." His breath moved up to her ear. "Most of these people have social lives," he teased.

"Hey! I'll have you know..." she finished closing the blinds and spun to face him, preparing her retort, but his hands were on the sides of her face and he was pulling her close, and his breath was hot and enveloping over her mouth and... was there irish cream in the coffee he'd had earlier? Brennan took half a second to catch her breath before she launched herself into his lips and forgot how to use her lungs again.

She was lost in the sweet oblivion within his kiss and found herself without a map. The only bearings she had were his lips, which gently coaxed her to emerge from a cave she hadn't known she'd been sitting in, and she followed, hypnotized. Christ, he was good at this.

She tasted sweet. Like -- lord help him -- like the pie she'd had at dinner. He delved deep and pushed away the thought that sometime, maybe in an hour or two, he'd have to pull himself from her lips to explore the rest of her body. He had a sneaking suspicion, however, that it would be equally enticing. And what those soft, sweet lips could discover elsewhere on _his_ body... he paused to keep himself from falling too deep too soon and the two of them began to tear at each others' clothing.

The partners let their bodies separate to work at the buttons, snaps and clasps that kept their raw skin apart. A button escaped to freedom and flew across the room. Brennan's hands fumbled at his neck, accidentally tightening the knot there.

"Haven't you ever helped a man with his tie?" he laughed, backing away from her lips.

"No. As strange as it may sound to you, my exes have always managed to dress themselves."

Booth growled with a tiny grin. Brennan found her hands swiftly caught in his and pulled over her head. He ran his hands down her arms, coaxing goosebumps that spread exponentially, and recalled them to his tie.

"I_ do_ have a social life, you know."

He paused his hands as they worked at the silk knot at his neck, raised an eyebrow and looked at her disbelievingly.

"I was having dinner with a friend just now."

"Yeah, my finely trained senses picked up on that one."

"Somehow I think this counts."

"You're still at work though."

"Well, if you've changed your mind..." she said and stepped away in the direction of the door with a saucy smirk on her face. He whipped his tie from his neck and snapped it around behind her, pulling her to him.

He quickly freed himself of his suit. Booth's lips couldn't seem to stay away from her smooth skin and they attempted to caress downwards from her neck to the chest they'd uncovered, but the flawless expanse was marred by her cartoonishly large necklace and he was having trouble working the fastening behind her neck.

"What's wrong, Booth? Haven't you ever helped a woman with her necklace?" she quipped.

"Never one that required a Ph.D. to work the clasp."

She reached back and guided his hands over the mechanism. it dropped, clanging to the foor, but Booth held her hands in place behind her neck and gazed appreciatively at her newly exposed body.

"Gorgeous," he spoke as they stepped toward each other.

-----

_You can't call me a tease this time, because you are one tiny finger movement away from the conclusion._

_You have two options here, you can click that little button down and to the left and leave me some love before moving on or you can click on the little button down and to the right and get on to the nitty-gritty, which is TOTALLY waiting for you on the next page. Somehow I think I know which one y'all will choose..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Many apologies to those of you who read 3 before 4 managed to get up. There appeared to be some site issues while I was trying to add chapters. Believe me, I was just as frustrated as you._

_Aaaand here it is, folks, what you've all been hassling me for... the smut!_

-----

Booth found himself once again with his partner against his lips and his arms wrapped around her without even asking permission of his brain, nearly lifting her off her feet. She took him out of his conscious mind and he had absolutely no knowledge of the world outside their two mouths until he felt her raw body slide against him. That soft skin he'd had such a small sample of earlier before they'd rid themselves of those pesky clothes was now completely open to his perusal. He decided he had to taste more of it and moved from her mouth, breath preceding his lips as they trailed to her jawline, down as far back on her neck as he could reach. Every inch lower was sweeter than the last, salty and compelling and it took all he had not to sprint for his eventual goal.

Brennan felt anticipation build as she'd never known as her partner's lips and tongue wound their way down her body, lingering on first one breast and then the other before continuing south. One arm shot out and pulled a nearby chair to her right and lifted her leg to rest on it. Suddenly everything was warm and wet and lush as he graced her with two full slow, lavish licks and began to nibble lightly. Oh God, she had anticipated a certain level of competence from the uber-confident alpha male, but this was someone who knew _exactly_ what he was doing. His lips and teeth wound her whole body in slip knots just waiting to be pulled free. When his tongue finally started licking quickly, vertically, horizontally, diagonally, swirling deep inside her, she couldn't have held back her cries if she'd tried. It wasn't long before the mouth that had shouted, bickered, and whispered to her made her begin to quake from deep within. Shivers began sliding down from the top of her head and when they met the rising quiver, she arched back and sang his name loudly and repeatedly.

The caresses continued, slowly, as she rounded back on sanity and she wondered how on earth she had managed to remain standing. Gradually, she realized that she was leaning against the windowed wall of her office (when had that wall been put up?) and Booth was supporting her with an arm around her lower back.

She laughed to herself, "Expressive tongue. Check."

Booth felt himself being pulled up and Bones wrapped her arms around his shoulders, supporting no small part of her weight. For what seemed like the first time since he'd known her, she appeared to be without words. Then her hands started to move, on his back, on his chest, fingers weakly grasping at first, and mouth following. His body was under assault, not one spot on his long torso wasn't touched, tasted, and his skin was suddenly far too tight. She clawed at him, and as his breath came in heavy waves, it occurred to him that he had never seen something this sexy in all his life. In fact, if she kept it up for too much longer and continued in the direction she was going, this could be over far too early for his liking.

It was his turn to pull her back up to him and he arrested her still moving lips with his own. The movement of his breath hadn't ceased since he'd felt her pulse against his tongue, and having the combined taste of both sets of lips on his tongue drew him into a frenzy.

"I need to," breath, kiss, "be inside you," he pulled her lower lip deep into his mouth and released it with a smack, "right now."

"God yes," Brennan moaned back.

In one swift movement he'd lifted her off her feet and she'd wrapped her legs around his waist, positioning herself wetly against him. Head bowed, he raised his eyes to meet hers as he slid her slowly onto himself.

"Booth," she shuddered.

And, as promised he was stretching her, pushing her, with an intensity she should have been able to anticipate having known him so well and for so long, although Brennan found herself entirely unprepared for it. Booth pressed them up against the window and a few of the vertical blinds slipped from their binds and fell to the floor, leaving stripes of her skin pressed against the cold glass. Her body clenched and he moved tightly within her with a new fervor. The combination of the chill against her skin and Booth's unbroken movement made her lean her head back against the glass. This would not take long. Waves were threatening to roll and her head came down swiftly.

Crack. Right into Booth's.

"Ow! Bones!"

"Booth! I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"Damn," he placed her feet on the floor and withdrew from her, rubbing his head. "What happened to that whole graceful, controlling the body, martial arts, dance thing?"

"I told you about my iliac crest."

"It was my understanding," he reached for her head and kissed the spot that would likely sport a bit of a bump later, "that people grew out of that sort of thing. Lucky for both of us," their arms looped back around each other and he shot her a grin, "I have a thick skull."

"You can say that again," her arms ran over the smooth skin of his back.

"Lucky for both of us..."

"Booth?"

"Yeah."

"Stop talking."

All thought of pain disappeared when their lips reintroduced themselves. Kiss followed kiss and their hands didn't stop for one moment tasting and hearing each curve of the other's body. Finally, when the exquisite counterpoint had them overflowing with longing, Brennan began to maneuver them toward the couch. Booth stumbled backwards blindly, knees connecting unexpectedly with the endtable. The lamp crashed to the floor, cracking into a half dozen pieces, calling a stack of forms and a paperweight to follow with a thump and a flutter.

"Damn," he muttered into her mouth.

She brought her hands to the back of his neck, lest he try to withdraw those heavenly lips and commanded, "Ignore it."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Two breaths and three wide steps later, Brennan had pushed him down to a seated position on the couch. Booth ran his eyes over her in reverence as she slowly moved to straddle him, raking her fingers through his hair. As her fingernails grazed over the skin of his neck and down his back, Booth's eyes fluttered shut and his head lolled slightly.

"God, Bones, you make me want to lose control," he growled open-mouthed against her ear.

"Please do."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his and thrust up into her. It was sheer nirvana, he decided, the way her cry stretched through time, echoing in his ear and fading imperceptibly into her heavy breathing. And soon his own throat began to mewl continuously into her throat as she began to run her wetness tightly up and down his shaft. Uneven iliac crest, my ass. That body could have won any competition for grace or dance or any number of other activities that his brain didn't seem able to recall at the moment. And right now, her whole being was focused on giving and receiving pleasure with _him_.

Riding him threatened to undo her completely, but she wasn't quite ready to fall. Her hands ran up and down his chest, sliding to his back, eliciting the most delicious sounds from his mouth, nails subtly pulling his nerve endings to full attention. When one of the arms that had been encircling her moved swiftly to her breast, fondling and rolling her nipple, she decided that she needed his lips under hers immediately. The way he responded, so sweetly, so desperately, was astounding to her. This man, her partner, who as far as she was concerned could have had any woman he wanted, had admitted it was _her_ that he craved. And here he was proving it.

"Oh Booth," she moaned into his mouth. "I'm so close."

"Me too. Come with me," he muttered as the arm around her waist pulled her closer to his torso.

Her hips rotated in the new position and all of a sudden each thrust pressed her clit into his hipbone. Forget not being ready to fall. Brennan began a long, steady chant of his name that began into his lips and gradually increased until she threw her head back practically screaming it. The edge of the cliff approached and just before she fell, Booth cried out himself and began thrusting up into her frantically, propelling her into flight, hanging in midair, suspended in sheer pleasure. Distantly she heard him call her name as he came and his arms held her to him when she couldn't control her body arching backward. Finally, she fell against his slick chest and aftershocks pulsed within her as she melted straight into the smooth muscles beneath her.

They laid there in each others' arms for several minutes, returning to their right minds.

"Bones," he eventually spoke.

All she could manage was a mild whimper.

"Was that as good for me as it was for you?" She could hear his saucy grin.

"Don't get too cocky."

"Too late. You _have_ seen the belt buckle, right?" he made to get up and look for it, she pushed him back down and landed a kiss on his lips.

Brennan breathed heavily, "You weren't kidding about the sweat production. Has it gotten hotter in here or is it me?"

"Both, baby. I've got ice cream at my place if you'd like to cool down before the next round." Brennan nodded with a smirk and they both stood to locate their clothing.

They pulled their clothes over their wet bodies and began to move to the door. "What about all this?" he nodded at the broken lamp, dislocated blinds and multitude of scattered objects.

In this state she couldn't have cared less. "Leave it, I'll take care of it tomorrow," Brennan dismissed it all with a wave as she grabbed their coats from the floor, leaving the coat rack where it lay.

"You know, I have a desk full of files at home if you wanted to try that whole "going over some paperwork" thing," he poked as they walked together from her office.

--

She really had intended to swing by and neaten up her office before the weekend was over, but somehow her free time had been occupied by a very talented FBI Agent and they hadn't managed to spend much time outside his apartment. When she finally walked into the Jeffersonian Monday morning, Angela was waiting for her in her office.

"If I didn't know better, I'd guess there'd been some fun going on in here this weekend."

"Fun?" Brennan replied, trying to look distracted.

"Yes, sweetie. Fun. Of the woohoo variety."

"You have something for me?" she deflected.

"Yeah. I input some new parameters into the Angelator and I'd like to run the new scenario by you when you have a moment. Don't think i didn't notice you changing the subject."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Angela," Brennan dodged once again.

Just then Zack walked in, saving her from further prodding.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan."

"Morning, Zack."

"Did you and Booth have any trouble with the paperwork Friday night?"

"Not at all," she made a point of shuffling some papers on her desk to avoid either of her coworkers' eyes.

"Actually, he's here looking for you. I think we have a case."

Booth had apparently followed Zack and stepped a few feet into her office before prompting, "Come on, Bones. It's a messy one, better grab your boots." Somehow, it seemed to Angela that he was ignoring the very obvious destruction in her office. "And if you don't hurry, Cam will get there first and compromise your remains. You know how much you hate that."

"I think we've adequately broken in Dr. Saroyan, but we should get out there quickly," she added, feeling Angela's stare into the side of her head and feeling somewhat uncomfortable by the fuss she was sure her friend would make over the situation when she found out.

"I'll pull the car around. You two meet me out front in three minutes," Booth spoke to Zack and spun around to leave.

It was then that Angela noticed the faint pink scratches that ran in parallel poking out from under the collar of his shirt in the back.

Her mouth dropped and eyes expanded to the size of saucers.

Brennan eyed her as she followed Booth out the door with a smile and an eyebrow flash.

"Lunch, Brennan!" Angela hollered after them. _"We are having lunch today!!"_

-----

_ lights a cigarette._

_So was it good for you?_

_I've got ideas for several longer fics winding their way from brain to laptop. Expect to see some of that fun start before too long. And let me know if you have any BB ideas you'd like me to play around with._

_I do reserve the right to reopen this story at some point, but it's done for the time being. It's exhausting writing heavy smut without any breaks!_

_Goodness gracious how i love reviews! Thanks everyone for all the great feedback. You've made a wonderful experience for a new poster!_


End file.
